My Best Friend's Brother
by h0neybunny16
Summary: Kacey, Stevie, Hayley, and Cadence are best freinds but, due to Stevie's commitment to her brother's band she can't hang out wtih Kacey & the girls so she decided to fire Emily, Zander's girlfriend and lead singer and replace her with Kacey. Full summary inside pls give it a chance.
1. Chapter One

**My Best Friend's Brother**

 **Summary: Kacey, Hayley, Stevie and Cadence are best friends. Stevie has four brothers Collin, Derek, Jordan and Zander. Zander who has created a band with his friends Jake, Kirby, Nelson, Kevin and Felix (who's the current band manager) which includes his sister Stevie but, due to her commitment to her brother's band she can't hand out with Kacey and their friends by taking all her free times plans that it made Kacey more distant then before that you can feel {Huge} tension between the girls. To change it Stevie decides to fire Emily, Zander's current girlfriend and lead singer by replacing her with Kacey only it didn't turn out the way Stevie planned. The only way that Kacey can be admitted towards the band is that if she and Zander can write and record a better song than the one that Zander and Emily wrote. But, what happens along the way that Zander and Kacey slowly falls for one another during their spring break vacation in Rome, Italy for 2 ½ weeks in a cruise no less? Will Stevie ever find out or freak out and what about Emily she wants revenge against Kacey. if you want to know all you got to do is read and review ^_^**

 **Chapter's One: Replaceable Leader**

 **Stevie's P.O.V.**

You know how you feel frustrated or annoyed that you would wish that you can hit something, well that's what I've been feeling right now towards our current lead singer Emily my brother Zander's current girlfriend. Ugh!? Not only I can't stand the girl but, neither does the guys in the band, a light bulb just light up and a thoughtful plan came through my mind… which will work out perfectly… from the looks of things my brother doesn't seem to be paying attention at the moment… so far so good…

Lately ever since I joined the band I haven't had the time to hang out with my friends Kacey, Hayley and Cadence, who just happened to be my friends. Cancelling or flaking on my friends hasn't been part of the plan because we always hang out practically every day since we can remember but, the more we got older the busy we get especially when we started high school that things started to taking place. By the end of our 2nd year in high school that was until we were into Ms. Santos office we were confuse so we followed her inside in her office as she explained that our grades in the S.A.T's went through the roof. Apparently, we can skip a grade and be seniors next year instead of 11th grade. You can imagine how surprise and shocked we were.

It was a huge deal we hugged our counselor and waved her good bye telling her hope she has a good summer. We were very close with Ms. Santos that way and told us that we have about the whole summer to think about this with our parents who were so proud of us that they all agreed to let us skip a grade to be seniors next year. Two weeks went by during our summer vacation we made our final decision and told Ms. Santos that we'd be willing to skip our junior year to be a senior this coming fall. Ms. Santos was happy with the news and she'll be willing to help us with the colleges applications. By the time, it was the new year it would mean that my friends and I are going to be in the same class as my older brother Zander and his friends class too so you can imagine how stunned he was when he saw us in our class.

He asked us what are we doing here? I told him that we were offered to be in 12th grade by skipping our junior year and everything. He just gaped at me like a fish and gave me a pat on the head "That's great Stevie. I'm proud of you kid," he answered. That was until he saw Kacey grabbing something out of her backpack usually she'd greet him but, some reason she gave a blank expression on her face when Zander greeted her on the first day. You can say he felt like an idiot waving at my best friend; he asked me why Kacey wasn't waving him back, I told him she's probably didn't notice since she's too occupied with her cell phone.

By the time the first week of school started things between me and my friends started to drift because of our busy schedules. During the summer, Zander decided to create a band and needed a bass player that's when I come in. You can say I was the last member they thought about to be in the band because I was that good and they all knew that music was my passion but, what I didn't realize was that my friendship with Kacey and the girls were drifting us apart so I decided to change that. I just had the greatest idea by kicking out and breaking up my brother's relationship with Emily considering we're performing at the Masquerade Mask Dance this weekend and by the end of the month it's when they're going to start every senior year activities and everything. The one that I'm looking forward too was spring break because this year instead of having one week we have 2 ½ weeks' vacation and our destination will be …wait for it…. wait for it… ROME, ITALY! How cool is that?! Not only we're going to Rome, Italy in spring break but, we're spending our vacation in Kacey's family villa apparently her uncle owns one and its practically tradition since our parents are best friends since childhood so why change it right… now back to my plan… Plan A: Operation K.O.E.E. a.k.a. Kick Out Enemy Emily and find a replacement which I knew the perfect person for the job as I was grinning madly at this that I could've sworn Jake and the guys were looking at me oddly when I started to laugh evilly.

I turned around to see what time it was which read 4:45 which left me to widen my eyes in horror putting my hands over my head groaning as I suddenly realize that I'm supposed to meet Kacey, Hayley and Cadence at the quad right after school but, with band rehearsal running late I knew this wouldn't do… so I decided to fast the pace on my plan and decided to do something about it. Did I mention that I hate Emily considering the song that my brother was terrible and most of the songs that he wrote wasn't even that bad or it could be just Emily… singing that it made me cancel my plans with my friends I knew I had to do something quick and HUGE to make up to my friends? I just hope it works for them to forgive me. I mean they always forgive me as they never hold grudges especially Kacey but, I knew she can never stay mad at me we've been best friends since we were in diapers so I knew she would eventually forgive me.

"Zane, we been working on this song for hours," I complained "I mean Emily can't even sing or just not getting it plus the song that we been rehearsing isn't that good no wait let me rephrase that it's just worst then it already is that I can't even think straight," I whined at this.

"Oh please," Emily scoffed at this leaving me to glowering my eyes at the girl while the rest of the band took a step back knowing how I am with my music as she started walking up to me continued to talk "You should talk Stevie maybe if you played better with the bass guitar then it wouldn't sound so terrible and my Zan-Zan bear song would've have to put up with your whining all the time and being a terrible sister towards your brother who put a lot of work into this song," she argued back.

I just sneered in response that was until the slag of a cow decided to put on a fake smile towards my brother that made me want to bitch slap the girl _(a/n: I thought Stevie's character in my story should have some back bone like in the show but, unfortunately, I won't spoil a lot in my story so you guys are going to have to wait and see until next chapter)_

 _'Wow even I know my brother distaste that name because he's always complaining it to the guys when we're by ourselves at home and I know I'm not the only person who can't stand that cow…"_ I paused from my thoughts realizing what she just said and growled _'Wait a minute… did she just made fun of my bass guitar playing oh hell no that bitch is going down!'_

I poked my tongue in annoyance as we were face to face to another as we were in show down holding down my anger

"Excuse me," I glowered my eyes at the girl as the rest of the band took another 2 steps back knowing how I can be "Who are you to tell me how to play guitar, you're not so big and mighty sweetheart," giving her my sarcastically response "It's not my fault that you can't handle the truth and I know my brother better than you do who just happens to be one of my best friends so yeah I know every single song that he has and the song that he just wrote isn't so good. In fact, it's so unlike him so it's pretty much your damn fault that he can't concentrate that I have no problem kissing your ass right now!" I exclaimed about to tackle her but, before I can do that I was held back by Felix our band manager along with Jake and Kirby's help considering they all knew how aggressive I can be when it comes with her. In Emily's response, she hides behind my brother Zander pretending to be scared even though I didn't even touch the girl since Felix, Jake and Kirby held me back clawing my way out about to attack the bitch.

"Zan-Zan bear your sister is being all mean to me," Emily whimpered acting all fake with her bad acting which it's total horrible but, apparently, my brother believed her which made me glower my icy cold icy glare towards the girl which she complained again "I don't know how you're related to a horrible sister. She doesn't support us a couple like a real sister does. All I told her was suggesting that she should play better and look what she did," she whined showing her scar on her arm that I made a low snarl.

 ** _"LIAR I BARLEY EVEN TOUCHED YOU SON OF A B_** — "Stevie snarled about to take a step forward but, the girl made a yelp being all scared which left me to roll my eyes _'I rest my case'_ look mumbling under my breath _'Scardy arse cow,'_ with a low growl.

"Whoa there Stevie calm down baby cakes," Felix mumbled under low tones holding me back by the waist "I know she's a horrible singer but, don't let her get to you … we all know your amazing and what you do especially being our best bass guitarist that we have—" he paused for a moment "We can't stress over this I mean look at Zee he's already stressing out that his hair is falling out—" we both looked at my brother, you know now that I think about it he does seem stressed than usual "Besides the college applications are due soon just try to get along with her for his sake," he whispered to my ear, I couldn't help but, shiver; ever since I joined this band I may have a slight crush on Felix which made me feel bad because none of my best friends know this which made me want to change you know once I tackle Emily to the ground.

"He's right you know," Jake whispered as I turned to the guys as they made a circle around me trying to calm me down in low tones.

"Besides we're all stressing out— "Kirby pointed out "Zee was the one who came with the idea of us forming a band in the first place. The only reason we get along with her was for his sake unless he breaks up with her then you can tackle and kick her ass as much as you want," he explained that I couldn't help but, sigh knowing they're right.

"Oh fine…" I pouted at this despite Felix was holding me by the waist "She's so lucky I didn't kill her yet," I replied in low tones. That was until I noticed my brother Zander looked a bit pissed as his knuckles were curled up into a fist that you can literately tell that it's turning paler leaving Emily with a victory smirk on her face thinking she won the battle with another lie about me.

 _"She may think she won now... but, just wait till this plan starts in motion that she won't even see it coming and then we'll see who's laughing now,"_ I thought to myself deep into my thoughts that I didn't even notice or had any knowledge that my brother Zander grabbed me by the arm despite Felix protest until he saw his dark expression so he surrendered his hands up by letting me go where he decided to talk to Jake and Kirby about something while Nelson and Kevin were playing video games since band practice was taking a break while Emily... well she was practicing singing leaving the guys to cringe. As soon as Zander and I left the band room he slammed the door which such force that it made me jump and a bit scared where he continued to grab my arm a few feet away from the band room leaving us by ourselves where I thought I was going to get yelled at but, unfortunately it didn't turn out that way.

 _"Oh great... I'm going to get yelled at again,"_ as my first thought came to mind.

"What the hell was that about?!" Zander exclaimed while I gave a blank _'huh'_ expression stare on my face.

"Are you serious," I asked him in disbelief as he waved his arms back from the band room to me as I gave a sigh "You really don't know what was that about. I promised Kacey and the girls that I would study with them for the science test in Friday which I can't because practice ran late AGAIN," as you can tell my voice was sarcastic "And it wouldn't have to be if you just wrote a good song where Emily can actually sing" I exclaimed leaving him to stare at me with a blank expression then looked pissed off again.

"Hey," Zander looked offended by that comment "I have you know that song was pretty good. I wrote that for Emily and it's not like I can fire her or something I mean she's my girlfriend who I happen to really like A LOT," he answered stressing out the last two words leaving me to roll my eyes...

"Well I'm sorry to be the bare of bad news Zane but, it would seem that you don't like the girl anymore or else I would've been in the quad studying with the girls instead of having this meaningful argument with you big brother," I argued back by pointing that out.

If Stevie had even blinked her eyes once she would've missed Zander's expression, that expression where he would have some doubts, realization and something else… she just couldn't quite figure it out what it was though… which would prove that Zander doesn't have any feelings for his girlfriend Emily anymore.

"Oh, my god… you don't do you?" I asked in surprise.

He made a long sigh, turning his back towards me at first I thought he was going back inside the band room where he watched Emily through the window while the guys were talking among themselves but, that's when he spoke up again interrupting my train of thought.

"Well— "Zander winced at this "I thought if I wrote the song it would remind me why I liked her so much to begin with and that I would still have feelings for her… or how much we have so much in common but, I guess I don't… at least not like I used too anyway which is probably why it's so bad," he answered.

I smirked happily not because of what Emily could be using my big brother but, the way he said it made me realize I was right… and usually I would say _'I knew it'_ but, I wasn't going to brag about it because if Emily did use her brother hell would pay so I decided to hug him which startled him at first but, realize it was me and hugged me back that I decided to speak up.

"Normally I would say _'I told you so'_ but, I'm not going to do that," I shrugged.

Zander looked stunned and a bit surprised about to ask but, I held my hand up stating that I wasn't done talking "I'm not finished though…" I began to say as I heard him mumbled under his breath _'I knew it was too good to be true'_ "I may not look like it Zane but, I do want you to be happy. I'm sure she's out there somewhere who knows maybe she's been in front of you this whoooooooooole time that you haven't looked hard enough or at the right direction to see it and if you do find her," which I gave him a playfully shrug which left him to smile "You'll know if she's the right girl for you deep in your heart from small things that any person who would, make your smile, laugh, or find her adorable—" she paused for a moment "Clearly it's not Emily thank god for that. Even mom or our brothers doesn't even like her and that's saying a lot since mum gets along with everyone," she explained.

Zander pondered nodding to himself knowing that part's true "Thanks sis that means a lot coming from you. You know for being 16 years old and skipped to a grade as me you can be very wise when you want to be and— "realizing something "Wait a minute since when are you into romance stuff?" he asked.

"Eh you know I'm not really into romance stuff big brother you know that," I shrugged my shoulders as he knew I'm not exactly girly romance kind of a girl but, considering my feelings grew strong towards Felix well… it's starting to grow on me after hearing Kacey's rambles on romance movies it must've rubbed it off on me through the years heading to the Quad while he headed to the band room "Kacey always gushes about romance stories since she's a huge romance girl wanting her dark prince to swept off her feet or how her parents fell in love in Rome, Italy. She's going to show us the exact spot where her dad first fell in love with her mom It was love at first sight she says and must've got stuck into my head or something," she explained.

"Ah," Zander comments nodding at this heading to the band room and noticed that I wasn't following him going the other way "Aren't you going inside or—hey wait where are you going?" he explained.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I half lied which was the truth "Just keep practicing big brother I'll be back considering I know the perfect person for the job as our lead singer because I'm that good big brother," I explained with a _'I know a secret that you don't know'_ look heading to the football field (quad for some people) to meet up with Kacey and the girls hoping they're still there. I looked at my watch that Kacey bought me last year that read 4:45 p.m. I bit my bottom lip nervously turning raced over to the corner but, first I needed to go to the bathroom.

Zander furrowed his eyebrows "Yeah whatever just don't take so long," then stopped realizing something "Wait a minute Stevie! What did you mean by that last comment? Stevie! STEVIEEEEEE!" he screamed causing me to laugh as it echoed through the halls.

Jake peeked through the door "Oh hey Zander I was just about to grab you and St— "noticing that Stevie wasn't with him looking confuse "Where did Stevie run off too?" he asked.

"She needed to go to the bathroom," Zander sighed at this mumbling under his breath _'What did she mean by that?'_ he asked heading inside the band room.

"Oh, okay she'll be back soon," Jake comments patting his best friend on the back not hearing Zander mumbling under his breath.

At the football quad where Kacey Simon, Hayley Steele and Cadence Nash were coming up with new dance moves to kill time after waiting for their forth trio best friend for nearly 2 ½ hours where she was supposed to help them for their science test in Friday but, clearly, she forgot they made plans (again) and were getting irritated, bored of waiting. Cadence of course was complaining about Stevie being late again which clearly isn't the first time she did this to her friends the least she can do is let them know text or call that she wouldn't be able to come instead of wasting their time.

 **Kacey's P.O.V.**

"What the hell is taking her so long," Cadence complained looking at her watch "It's been nearly 2 ½ hours and she promised she was going to help us for our science test despite our busy schedule we have a dance competition in a couple of weeks and the one time we're free she's ditching us again for that stupid band practice the least she could've done was balance her schedule for Pete's sake," she exclaimed waving her arms in frustration.

"I'm sure she has a good reason for being late guys," Hayley tried to reason and defend Stevie's behavior by putting her hair up in a high pony tail "I mean she's probably on her way and— "noticing Cadence and I glower _'really Tigger you really going to believe that same excuse again'_ look "Come on you guys she promised she'd help us study," she pleaded at this.

"You mean like those other times when she promised to hang out with us or even on 'girl sleepovers' in weekends when you and I both know that band practice ran late or that she's hanging out with the guys. Face, it Tigger the more she keeps this up… it won't be that easy to forgive her even you know that," I flatly replied.

Hayley bit her bottom lip sadly mumbling under her breath _'I'm going to call and text her again and see what's up,'_ she whispered.

"I rest my case," I flatly replied lying down on the bench shaking my head in disbelief since I already knew where she would be though… we all did but, neither of us would admit it out loud ... she's currently in band practice as usual instead of keeping her promise to help us study for our science test in Friday. She knew beforehand that we're going to be extra busy being in clubs this year before seniors instead of juniors we decided to skip a grade but, now I'm starting to regret that decision despite how I could've graduated early but, I wanted to graduate with my friends and now—we're waiting for Stevie again, who won't even bother showing up either way. I poked my tongue in left my cheek irritated and annoyed by this. It wasn't always like this we used to do everything together since I can remember and now things are different…. Gravity 6 came along… it used to be Gravity 5 but, they added a new member; apparently, it's Zander's girlfriend Emily now I never met the girl personally but, Stevie hates her, whenever we do see each other she would complain how Emily was—not only she hangs out with Zander and his friends sometimes band practice would run late and she would cancel our plans in the last minute or doesn't tell us beforehand after waiting for her for hours. It was like we were replaced with the band like we're old toys and was toss aside to the trash without considering our feelings in the first place and that hurt more I like to admit.

It's bad enough that Molly's been on my case lately to ditch my friends but, I wouldn't stoop to her level, being in a dance team, taking karate, kick boxing, being in the government with Hales, baking club, choir club (just by myself), taking hip pop classes, yearbook, photograph, prom community, volunteering at the homeless shelter, my job at the pet shelter and helping kids find a home in a foster case. It just breaks my heart when it comes with those kids and let's not forget being the Queen of the Perfs. It's a lot of work for a 16—years old. Yes, that's right I'm only 16 years old with my three best friends but, we also happen to be 12th grade. How did that happen? You can say we skipped a grade because our scores in the S.A.T's were so high that our guidance counselor Ms. Santos who recommend us to skip our junior year to seniors in high school. Before we made our final decision with our parents we made a promise that we'll always be best friends and not to let anything come in between us. Clearly that didn't last long as it started to chance during the summer… I didn't realize things were changing until late in September… during those times when Stevie cancel our plans I would grow distant away from my friends and would disappear for hours then come back making it seem it was nothing; Cadence and Hayley haven't noticed yet but, I wouldn't come pass them though to figure out what's going on.

"Bumblebee," Hayley snapping me out of my thoughts "What's the matter? You been awfully quiet lately…" she asked with concern through her voice. I know I can tell my two best friends anything but, it's hard to keep this secret from them since they're both in the same situation as I am. I mean we're all best friends with Stevie but, I don't think they'd understand how I'm dealing with this since they don't know what's happening with me. I made sure to make it a priority to act like nothing's wrong even though clearly, I wasn't. I wasn't planning on telling anyone, clearly there's no point at this point.

"It's nothing Tigger… I was just … thinking no big deal," I lied; well it was half the truth giving them an assuring smile and quickly changed the subject "So— "I immediately straighten myself up "Do you guys got a date for the Masquerade Mask Dance this weekend we have only about a week left before the dance," I explained leaning against the fence.

"Well…" Hayley paused for a moment looking around hoping not to see Roxanne or the rest of the cheerleaders "A few guys did ask me to the dance but, I politely declined because I told them that I was waiting for someone really special to ask me to the dance," she answered sitting down and laid her head against my shoulder.

Cadence and I gave each other looks clearly knowing that Hales waiting for Jake to ask her to the dance; did I mention that we're also in the 'Mime' club which isn't a lot of people but, it's just a cover for the school that we're monster hunters. Cadence is half monster it took us awhile to trust her but, after what happen we became the best of friends. We both decided to tease her "Does that special someone wouldn't happen to be in the same band, best friends with Zander and his name starts to with the letter 'J' along with the guys, would it?" Cadence asked. I tried not to flinch around Zander's name.

"Wh—Whatt noooooo of course not," Hayley squeaked; her voice was high which meant that she's trying not to blush while I gave her _'you can't hide behind those lying eyes you clearly like Jake'_ look as she hides her blush mumbled something in French "Maybe," she whispered causing me to laugh out loud. I always thought they were cute together especially when I knew Jake felt the same way towards Hayley, he just a bit dense with that kind of stuff especially when it comes with Hayley who's very close off when it comes with guys that I decided to speak up.

"It's so obvious Tigger why don't you ask him to the dance," I asked playfully teasing my best friend as she widen her eyes in horror.

"NO WAY!" Hayley exclaimed as everyone who was at the football quad turning to us as she ducked her head in embarrassment lowing her voice not wanting anyone to find out "Are you kidding bumblebee we have a week until the dance. You and I both know the tickets sales will be sold out in 4 days from now and if I did ask him he'd laugh at me in front of his friends… watching our every move…" shaking her head "No thank you I rather not embarrass myself bumblebee," she mumbled under her breath as I gave her a comfort hug.

"Oh Tigger," Cadence hugging Hayley into a hug "There's no way he'd going to laugh at you and you want to know why?" she asked.

Hayley titled her head curious "Why?" she asked.

"Because he likes you Tigger. I mean, why wouldn't he? You practically know the guy your whole life. Clearly, he's heads over heels in love over you Tigger," Cadence teased her.

"He's not in love with me… I'm not exactly his type… I mean I'm only 16 years old…" Hayley mumbled under her breath.

"Tigger just because we're all 16 and skipped a grade as a senior that doesn't stop him from liking you girl! And you're defiantly his type Tigger because whenever you walk into the room or through the hallway or even in the cafeteria his eyes would perk up with light in his eyes the same way I look at food," Cadence answered causing us to laugh full well know how she has a huge appetite when it comes with food.

"It's true Tigger I seen it plenty of times you can even ask Felix. He witnesses it so many times that he would tell Jake to ask you out already but, he wouldn't budge because he thinks you don't like him," I began to say pausing for a moment when I rethink yesterday when I saw them blushing hiding the fact they both felt the same way towards each other and continued to talk "The only reason he can't tell is because he's so dense to believe that you Hayley Penelope Gage Steele wouldn't like a guy like him. I mean come on we're practically popular with so many guys after us despite our age difference from the senior classes but, that didn't stop him from starring at you with that goofy look in his eyes and then Felix would just shake his head knowing full well that you both are full stubborn to even knowledge that you both feel the same way towards one another," I explained.

"I don't know ... bumblebee ... I mean we're only good friends and he did kiss me on the cheek a couple of times... it could be anything then a friendly kiss or something," Hayley began to say in whisper tones totally in denial then looked up at us with her incent bambi eyes then continued to talk by changing the subject "What about you guys did anyone ask you both to the Masquerade Mask Dance for this weekend since we only have a week left," she explained.

"Eh I had a few guys... but, I told them that someone already asked me even though that's hardly true... I don't have the time to have a boyfriend these days ... not that I don't want one it's just ... neither of them are my taste and I'm not waiting for someone special to ask me or anything. I just don't have the energy to dress up for the dance this weekend," I explained shrugging my shoulders on this which was half true.

"How come?" Cadence asked curiously "You been talking about the dance for weeks why the change of mind suddenly?"

"I know … all that talking about dressing up, getting our nails and hair done. I'm just not in the mood…" I paused for a short moment "Besides my uncle Rusty told me that he needs extra help for the wedding reception and I promised him that I'd help him," I explained.

"But, you been talking about the dance for weeks you even got the dress, your mask and the perfect shoes to come with it and— "Hayley protested while I gave her a blank look "But, if your uncle needs your help I suppose I can understand that— "she sighed turning to Cadence "What about you Candy? Did anyone ask you to the Masquerade Mask Dance?" she asked.

Cadence sighed "I had a few guys ask me but, whenever they try to they ended up peeing themselves which it's total gross btw," she starts to say causing us to make an _'ewe'_ face where she continued to talk "Besides … I hardly doubt the guys are going to ask me to the dance considering I'm…half monster…" in whisper tones not wanting people to hear or know her secret which we promised we wouldn't. we kept it to the grave. That's how sacred our friendship is to one another.

Hayley soften her eyes "That's not true Candy, we both love you as our best friend why would that ever change. Nothing is going to happen to you or your brother even though he's always … well in and out of your life… besides aren't you waiting for that certain someone who starts with a 'K' who happens to be in the same band as Zander," she explained again I couldn't help but, flinch on Zander's name hoping they didn't notice which they haven't at least that's what I first thought anyway.

 _'Whew that was close… I really…need to work on that … I don't want them to be suspicious,'_ I thought to myself.

"Whaaa—what no…" Cadence denied this "He's such a dork why would I like Kirby to ask me to the dance," she exclaimed as we both our victory smirk.

"I never said it was Kirby now did I?" Hayley smirked causing Cadence to blankly stare at her as she couldn't believe she felt for that again.

"Ha, ha very funny," Cadence sarcastically says "Are you crazy tigger," with a pshh sound "Like I want him to ask me to the dance," she scoffed.

"Uh huh sureeeee you do," I teased her.

Cadence hide her smile causing us to giggle rolling her eyes "Okay… okay fine… maybe…" causing us to giggle more "Okay fine I want him to ask me to the damn dance are you guys happy now," she pouted.

"Only if you admit that you like Kirby Cadence," Hayley teased her.

"I do not," Cadence huffed.

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not"

"Do too, do too, do too,"

"Do not, do not, do not,"

"Do too, do too, do too, do too, do too,"

"Do not, do not, do not, do not, do not!"

"GUYS!" I exclaimed causing the girls startled "That's enough arguing huh? Seriously you two are crazy," as they looked offended by this hiding my smile "But, I wouldn't change a thing about you guys for anything and if you guys really, want to go to this dance then you should just ask them not the guy. I mean we're independent woman who just happens to be popular, smart in our class being 16 years old and you shouldn't let any guy control you or do all the work you know besides… girls can do pretty much do anything like a guy can well not everything but, you know what I mean," I explained feeling a bit left out knowing I don't have a date but, it's not like I'm expecting anyone to ask me to begin with so it's good for me.

"Awe bumblebee we love you too," Hayley and Cadence both answered as they squeezed me into a hug causing us to fall to the ground laughing.

"I love you guys too and even we don't get a date we can always go, together right?" I offered.

"That is true," Cadence agreed immediately, after a few minutes we started laughing for no reason.

"Okay guys enough love and hugs we need to be serious," I start to say giving my serious expression as they both straighten up at this "Did either of you guys manage to get a hold of Stevie yet?" I asked hoping for some good news but, it's still early from either of their expressions as they shook their head _'no'_ sadly.

"I call her about 24x no answer, no text asking her where she is and nada," Hayley sighs in disappointment.

"What are we going to do with that girl guys…" Cadence sadly says in disappointment.

I tried not to scoff but, failed too knowing that answer and shrug "I have no idea… "I answered with a distant and hurt tone; I can feel my insides screaming in frustration once again.

Hayley pondered for a moment then rapidly got up "Oh! Oh! Oh, I have the most brilliant most brilliant idea that you both are going to love me for it," she announced leaving me to raise my eyebrow at her.

"Well what's the brilliant idea Tigger," Cadence impatiently replied.

"Well how about we just head down the band room and just get Stevie ourselves so we can have this study session over with. I can't have this failing grade on this science test guys it's 50% half of our grade which would lower my GPA and I can't afford that!?" Hayley exclaimed waving her arms dramatically considering we're 4.0 GPA average and knew that Hayley gets A++ just like the rest of us which I highly doubt that she won't have any trouble at any test but, that's what happens when Stevie cancel our plans that would leave the rest of us stressing over it.

"You know what…" Cadence pondered through the silence "Tigger that's actually brilliant," she exclaimed.

Hayley curtsy lady like "Thank you darling," she says grabbing their things noticing that I haven't moved "Come on bumblebee let's go?" she explained; they had a puzzle look noticing that I wasn't moving my spot or come along. I never set foot on the band room before and wasn't planning on going there anytime soon "Bumblebee aren't you going with us?" she asked.

I shook my head _'no'_ in response.

"Why not I mean if we get Stevie together then we wouldn't have to go back and forth," Cadence asked noticing this as well which in response I made a small lie.

"Nah… you guys go ahead… I'm just going to stay here and practice some more—since we can't afford to mess things up in the dance competition," I lied.

"But, bumblebee we have until April though?" Hayley protested.

"True but, I need the practice I can get we can't afford to mess things up after all; the first prize is paying for college and has $100,000,000 hundred thousand scholarship to any college all over the world—and we're going to practice extra hard this week and we have to come up with new moves to wow the judges," I lied. I made up an excuse standing up and did a fake warm up when I just didn't want to go to the band room or see Gravity 6 especially not Zander because 1) I'm not exactly a huge fan of him now and 2) I just plain don't want too…

Luckily Hayley and Cadence didn't notice that I've been distant since I always made it seems like I'm fine and hide it quite well for anyone to notice.

"A—Are you sure bumblebee because you're going to be here all by yourself and I would hate for something bad happening to you especially when it's going to be dark soon," Hayley answered putting her shoulder book bag across her body putting her hair up in a ponytail. I nodded in response.

"Yeah, I'm sure tigger I'll be fine," I assured her.

"Are you sure?" Hayley asked.

"I'm positive if anything I have my pepper spray, tazer and mace if anyone tries to mess with me," I replied showing my stuff.

Hayley was about to protest but, Cadence looked at her watch "Come on Tigger it's nearly 5:30 the sun's still out— "she pointed out turning to me "If we're not back we'll meet at the parking lot so we can head to your place," she explained.

"True…but, still I don't like the idea leaving you here by yourself. Are you sure that you don't want to come with us Kacey?" Hayley asked turning to me again.

"I'll be fine Tigger and I'm sure. If Stevie's not there you can always ask Felix or Nelson to help us?" I offered.

Hayley perked up "Hey that's true! Okay sounds like a plan and I'm sure they'd help us just call or text us if Stevie comes here or we'll call you, see you in a bit bumblebee in case we can't find her we'll just meet at the gym?" she explained.

"Sounds good and don't worry about me guys I'll be fine," I assured them with a smile as I watched my two best friends heading out to the band room waving at me once it was cleared I held out a sigh in relief not realizing how long I was holding my breath. I put my earphones on to listen some music to Adele so that way the girls won't noticed I've been distant but, I had a feeling they knew. I mean we're best friends after all they know me better than anyone along with Stevie of course but, it's slowly drifting us apart slowly…

Hayley and Cadence are heading to the band room to find Stevie leaving Kacey by herself at the football field while Stevie who's not in the band room was heading to the football field after she went to the bathroom she decided to get a snack but, didn't realize there would be a long line but, her stomach growled so she stayed in line impatiently hoping her friends didn't leave. It was now 5:10 p.m. not realizing from either girl that they just missed one another.

 **Hayley's P.O.V.**

Cadence and I left our best friend Kacey by herself. I knew something was wrong whenever we ask her to come with us heading to the band room she would make up some excuse not to come with us and usually it didn't bother either of us but, from the looks of things I just can't put my finger on it… but, something was off…I mean sure she says she's fine but, deep down I felt that it was the complete opposite and shrugged it off. Kacey, Cadence and Stevie are my best friends since we were diapers through our parents but, lately things been different. Ever since that Stevie joined Zander's band she's been spending all her time for band practice instead of hanging out with us. Don't get me wrong we're happy for Stevie but, every time we make plans with her she always cancel on us in the last minute while we wait for hours but, whenever she does cancel our plans… or forget about it… well... it cause some tension for Kacey because it seemed to bother her a lot… at first it didn't I mean it was band practice we understood that but, now she's always canceling on us stating that she had to stay for band practice or that she's spending time with the guys… and Cadence and I would repeat the message to Kacey with hesitation and well … let's just say Kacey wasn't taking the news very well; she would have this blank icy cold expression that you can't even tell what's she thinking… sometimes … she would shrug it off stating if she wants to stay with the band then we can have fun without her which what we did… it'd be only the three of us even when she thought Cadence and I weren't looking she had this dark icy cold unreadable expression which made us both worried. I even told Cadence a few times and she felt the same way. I mean it's not the same without Stevie but, we always have fun anyway and I just have this off feeling that it's causing Kacey to act different more distant and it's making me very worried about her.

"Hey Cadence?" I asked.

"Yeah Tigger what's up?" Cadence replied as we were heading down the hall and turning to the left corner down the stairs which I felt someone was following us. It was that uneasy feeling whenever Gus was around which he prefers Augustus… it's that feeling that gave me the chills… but, shrug it off… that's impossible … he's lost his life in the monster world we heard his screams but, sometimes I would feel like he's alive somewhere which is impossible so I usually shrug it off but, whenever I turn around that feeling would've been there anymore that made me frown.

 _'Huh that's weird… I could've sworn I felt— 'I_ frowned into thought then shook my head _'There's no way he would be alive… after all this time… could he… I could've sworn I felt or saw … no … he's dead…. we heard his scream…he can't be back,'_ I thought to myself.

"Tigger, you okay?" Cadence asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine… I—I thought I saw something or someone following us just now…" I murmured at this looking around the hallway since I'm still cautious about the whole monster hunter trooper leaving Cadence curious considering she's part of the Troop with me, Felix, Jake, Kirby and Kacey as well who also scanned around and kicked in mid-air since she's using her half-monster instincts strength and frowned.

"I don't feel anything Tigger? You're probably just hearing things?" Cadence answered.

"Y—yeah maybe…" I mumbled as I walked a bit faster and sat down on the steps leaning against the wall redeeming myself "But, anyway since we're here… we might as well talk," I answered.

"Hmm talk about what?" Cadence asked all confuse.

"You know what," I replied giving my serious stare as she kicked the floor leaning against the wall.

"I guess I'm not the only one who noticed huh…" Cadence pondered for a moment "Now that I think about I always wondered what was that about … I would've asked her but, you saw how she reacted last time Stevie cancelled her plans with us… and I can understand Stevie commitment to the band but, what about us? We're her best friends despite our busy schedule we always made time for one another but, apparently, she doesn't see that… we don't hang out like we used too Tigger… I miss us hanging out like we used too without a care in the world…" she whispered in a sad tone "I'm worried about jellybean Tigger,"

"You don't think I'm worried about her too… it's like we're drifting apart without any knowledge being busy all the time where bumblebee being the Queen of the Perfs, along with the dance squad with both of us, baking club, drama club, president club, yearbook community, etc you would think she'd made time for us I mean we balance our schedule to match hers but, clearly Stevie doesn't appreciate that or she just doesn't care," I held my sob inside "If I knew that skipping a grade to the senior class would drift us apart I would've never agreed to this at all," she whispered.

Cadence grew quiet "That make two us," she whispered.

"We promised each other that we wouldn't let this drift us apart being busy in our schedules but, clearly it's drifting us apart anyway we're not even close like we used too and I don't want to lose you guys…" I whispered.

"I don't want that either Tigger I mean we're practically sisters," Cadence whispered blinking her tears.

"Well we just have to remind them about our friendship," I had this determine tone of voice at this "And hopefully it would work everything out?" she whispered.

"I hope your right Tigger I really do," Cadence whispered pausing for a moment "So are you going to ask him?"

"What if he laughs at me?" I whispered.

"Tigger you worry so much didn't you hear Kacey and I back there that boy is head over heels in—IN LOVE with you he clearly loves you and I mean A Lot he's just a bit slow when it comes with the girls especially with his dream girl— "Cadence gave her a playfully shrug "Who just happens to be you like bumblebee said sometimes the girls got to make the first move so what's it going to be huh?"

I bit my bottom lip hiding my smile "I guess your right… okay I'll go ask him," I nodded at this.

"That's the spirit Tigger I'll ask Kirby while you ask your Jakey bear," Cadence smirked leaving me to groan causing her giggle while I couldn't help but, laugh too "Stop laughing it's not funny… it's a cute nickname…he's like my teddy bear," she mumbled.

"Oh please that boy wouldn't even notice even you kissed him on the lips," Cadence winked causing us to giggle. Neither of us noticed that Zander, Jake and Kirby were nearby. That was until we heard a cough _'ahem'_ causing us to freeze up as we noticed the shadows slowly looking up and there they were. Zander… Jake… and Kirby raising their eyebrows at us that left us to widen our eyes in horror.

"J—J—J—Jake," I squeaked as my eyes widen in horror causing Jake to chuckle crossing his arms looking awfully amused.

"Yes bambi?" Jake casually asked.

Instead of answering Hayley squeaked hiding behind Cadence who tiredly sighed; poor Tigger "Any particular reason why you're following us?" Cadence asked.

"We weren't following you we just decided to take a break from band practice? What's your excuse?" Zander pointed out.

"We're looking for your sister you haven't seen her have you? We made plans after school," Cadence growled in irritation.

"No… I thought she was with you guys?"

"If she was with us we wouldn't be having this meaningful conversation now would we pretty boy," Cadence sarcastically as she headed inside with Hayley following suit silently "We might as well get comfortable…" she explained laying down on the couch ignoring everyone's gape looks from the band members.

 **Stevie's P.O.V.**

I finally made it to the football field as I reached closer I saw Kacey sitting down in the middle of the bleachers reading her science book while listening to music thru her IPod wearing her reading glasses which were mixed of purple and pink where she says it's periwinkle color; as soon as she looked up I waved her over as she put her stuff inside her book bag walking down to meet with me at the field as she gave me that Kacey serious in trouble look and said "You're over 2 hrs. and 45 minutes late right," as if nothing has happen but, I did notice her tone of voice but, shrugged it off knowing it was nothing to worry about.

"I know, I know I'm sorry I told Zee that I would be right back but, I had to go to the bathroom and went straight here I swear." I told her as I looked around looking for Hayley and Cadence; seeing Kacey noticed me looking for them she gave a long-tired sigh and interrupted my train of thought.

"They both went to look for you a while ago so they're probably at the band room as we speak," Kacey replied with a distant tone thru her voice which made me confuse and once again shrug it off.

"Oh, that's perfect come on there's something I have to do and I need your help with," I announced and grabbed Kacey on the arm as we were walking faster through the halls and walked inside the band room which took us about 20 minutes. As soon as I opened the door Kacey dragged her feet backwards which cause me to tumble back leaving me confuse and pulled her forward towards me, seeing six members of Gravity 6 surprised to see Kacey especially Hayley and Cadence who looked curious but, also worried and for a long moment I could've sworn I saw my brother Zander blushed red but, I could be imagining things. Lately I been imagining a lot of things today which is weird so I shrugged it off knowing it's nothing. I should apologize for that but, after I'm done with the pesky cockroach until I heard a huff and a scary growl from Kacey loud enough for me to hear that left me to turn around facing my best friend confuse how she end up on the floor.

"Kacey stop playing around and stop pretending to be a bear," I told her. In her response, she stared at me for a long moment then poked her tongue against her cheek very annoyed and gave another growl that left Kevin and Nelson to yelp hiding behind my brother.

"Like oh my god, silly me I'm just like so clumsy today," Kacey stated in her blonde fake laughing voice as I stared at her in disbelief why she's acting like that for and in the corner of my eye I saw my brother raise his eyebrows what's up with her, that's when she turned serious getting herself off the floor "Wow … unf****believable first you made me and the girls to wait for you for nearly 3 ½ hours and—" she looked down at her watch "45 minutes to help us study for our science test this Friday but, instead of helping us you drag me here of all places…" moving her wrist circling the room "And just when this day couldn't get any worst you dragged me inside while I pulled back going back and forth, back and forth of tug of war for 20 mins and when the minute I got myself free I fell down losing my balance and you're telling me to stop acting like a bear or play around when it was your fault that I ended up in the floor in the first place that cause my favorite jeans to rip," she flatly replied "Wow, thanks for nothing," she sarcastically says. I blinked my eyes owlishly realizing what just happen as I was about to answer but, she cut me off "No thanks to you but, I can get up on my own thanks," she flatly replied and walked towards the girls as they rushed to her aid asking her if she was alright. Hayley grabbed the first aid kit out of her purse as neither of them saw my hurt expression. I decided to let it be and back to face to face towards Emily and did what I wanted to do such a long time.

"Emily you're fired as our lead singer and my brother Zander is dumping you," I announced, as her face crest fallen from not believing what I just said.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **So, what do you think of the chapter so far? Like it love it? I know I been changing the chapters these days but I finally managed to finish so if you have any questions let me know so feel free to ask me anything okay. ^_^**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Not According to Plan!**

 **Zander's P.O.V.**

Today was just a weird stressfully day, especially in Monday of all days first my sister leaves causing her friends to come here looking for her that Hayley and Cadence been acting weird around me especially Hayley since she's been glaring at me the minute she stepped into this room until she started speaking in French and Italian that left Felix and Cadence to calm the girl down as she tends to be a bit dramatic at the moment while I kept gaping at them that I didn't even notice that my sister Stevie stormed in but, she wasn't by herself. Apparently she was dragging Kacey where I couldn't help but, noticed that she didn't seem happy dragging her feet backwards no matter how hard my sister Stevie tried to pull they kept going back and forth, back and forth for 20 minutes trying to play tug a war or something causing the rest of us wondering what's going on until Kacey finally got her arm out of my sister's grasp while Stevie pulled her arm forward that caused Kacey to lose her balance by crashing into the floor that left the guys and I to wince at that.

 _'Ouch that has got to hurt,'_ I thought to myself wincing at this.

Kacey looked angry that you can tell smoke was coming out of her ears very irritated, huffed and growled which left me to raise my eyebrow at her. I looked at the girls Hayley and Cadence biting their nails nervously with worried looks. Apparently, the growl was loud enough for my sister to turn around seeing Kacey on the floor she was confuse telling her to "stop playing around and pretending to be a bear," she comments. Kacey just had a blank expression, pokes her left cheek annoyed and gave a snarl that left Kevin and Nelson to yelp hiding behind me which I didn't noticed until now.

 _'Did she just growl again or was it a snarl…'_ I thought to myself furrowing my eyebrows in confusion that left Hayley to hide behind her small hands wincing at this while Cadence just shakes her head in disappointment about something _'What the heck is going on!?'_

"Like oh my god, silly me I'm just like so clumsy today," Kacey stated in her blonde fake laughing staring at her what's up with her until she turned serious "Wow … unf****believable first you made me and the girls to wait for you for nearly 3 ½ hours and-" looking at her watch "45 minutes to help us study for our science test this Friday but, instead of helping us you drag me here of all places…" moving her wrist circling the room "And just when this day couldn't get any worst you dragged me inside while I pulled back going back and forth, back and forth of tug of war for 20 mins and when the minute I got myself free I fell down losing my balance and you're telling me to stop acting like a bear or play around when it was your fault that I ended up in the floor in the first place that cause my favorite jeans to rip," she flatly replied "Wow, thanks for nothing," she sarcastically says.

That's when my sister blinked her eyes and about to answer but, Kacey cut her off "No thanks to you but, I can get up on my own thanks," she flatly replied walking towards Hayley and Cadence who rushed to her aid asking her if she was alright, Kacey's eyes soften towards her friends despite how my sister just stood there a bit confuse and looked hurt for a moment staring at her best friend as if she missed something although I couldn't tell from this angle.

This is when my sister was now back face to face to Emily and replied "Emily your fired as our lead singer and my brother Zander is dumping you," she announced with a smug smirk on her face. Emily's face changed from a smirk to a crestfallen look not believing what she just told when I turned back to Kacey and the girls, Hayley was talking to the girls about something until Kacey turned to look at must've felt my stare for a long moment I thought she was going to wave me like she always does but, today she didn't. Instead she just gave an icy cold glare causing me to shiver and I felt offended since I haven't done anything wrong to her at least I don't I did anyway.

 _'What the—what's with the glare princess? I'm not the only who fell down to the floor'_ I thought to myself causing her to continue giving me an icy cold glare that gave me the chills just thinking about it. I don't know why but, I felt hurt by this. So, I decided to give my attention to my two friends Nelson and Kevin who both had a smile plastered on their faces.

"SWEET CAT FIGHT?! "they both yelled unison.

Stevie and Emily both turned their heads in unison towards the boys by giving them _'if you both don't shut up you're going to have trouble ever speaking again once I'm done with you,'_ look which left them to both Nelson and Kevin. That's when they quickly focused their attention towards Kacey, my sister best friend's friends with Hayley and Cadence who were chatting among themselves not paying attention. They were both staring at the girl and what I mean 'the girl' I mean Kacey Simon and Kevin was drooling like my dog Lady which I don't blame them I mean she is HOT. I mean she just drop dead gorgeous but, I didn't have the time to think ahead before I got dragged into my sister's argument.

"Do you really want to break up with me?" Emily asked.

"Well umm…" I couldn't even form another word before Stevie interrupted me.

"Yes he does because he can't date you and I have three reasons 1) he doesn't like you anymore 2) you can't even sing because you're a lousy horrible singer who clearly needs better singing lessons that sounds like a banjo and 3) because everyone in this room hates your guts including me and with my brother's permission since he can't seem to form any words now so I decided to intervene and be the good sister that I am to help him out." Stevie smirked at this.

"Well clearly….he doesn't want to break up with me since he hasn't formed any words so there for you can't exactly break us up unless I heard it straight from his mouth," Emily stated looking around the room "And nobody here hates me and how are you going to find another replacement in a week since the dance is this coming weekend where people are expecting me to be your lead singer and you wouldn't be able anyone by then," she explained with a smirk on her own as I saw a light revealing her true colors finally.

 _'God she's annoying why did I go out with her again?'_

 _'Because you thought she was cute,'_

 _'Who are you?'_

 _'Who else would be answering you inside your head,'_

 _(….) (….) (….) (….) (….) (….)_

 _'Gee how I feel the love, I'm your conscious,'_

 _'You mean from telling me from right to wrong?'_

 _'Yes, that's right,'_

 _'Where were you when I needed you?'_

 _'Well first off do you really expect me to stay inside your head the entire time I do have a life outside your head you know and just came back from my vacation plus you didn't seem to need me and seem fine on your own. I didn't think you need my help when it comes with the ladies well except her'_

 _'Her who?'_

 _'You know your sister's best friend,'_

I gave a blank expression causing him to sigh _'I was talking about Kacey Simon who seems to hate you with a passion and has been glaring at you the minute you started talking to yourself inside your head,'_

 _'Why would she hate me?'_

 _'I don't know kid you probably pissed her off without even knowing it and to answer your first question. You learned that Emily was using you to get famous and was cheating on you with some kid name Ben in your cousin's school,'_

I suddenly realize why my feelings for Emily was gone _'Gee thanks,'_

 _'Oh your welcome and I'm glad to help man,'_

That's when he left causing me to roll my eyes inside my head.

"Ahem," I start to say where Emily's face turned to me with a smile then noticed my expression which made her face expression to drain and looked paler then before "Emily... Em we're done as boyfriend and girlfriend considering I know your little secret," I told her.

"What do you mean," Emily who looked a bit nervous "What secret I don't know what you're talking about?" she denied this looking innocent, now I'm starting to get irritated by this girl.

"You can drop the act now Emily," I flatly stated causing my ex-girlfriend stared at me in shock "I know you've been acting fake for a while and I know a few guys that knew you were dating Ben from the 'Fireside in Polo High behind my back this whole time and used me no less… so yeah I pretty much know your little dirty secret so you can stop acting that I don't know what I'm talking about," I explained crossing my arms in my serious tone. I noticed that my friends looked at me in shock expression except Kacey she just had this icy dark expression by the news and believe me I was hurt until I found out from my cousin Caitlin.

"What act Zan-Zan bear I don't even know Ben and I can never use you baby?" Emily denied this again, I ignored the nickname grabbing my cell phone to connect it to the t.v.

"Oh, really then please care to explain this to me why you were with Ben talking about the plan by stealing my song behind my back when you told me you were aiding your _'sick grandmother'_ that week and using it as his songs for the band competition then?" I answered showing her the video from my cousin Caitlin and her boyfriend Barry who happens to be one of my good friends who saw the entire thing. I didn't want to believe it until I connected to the television noticing that Emily face expression drained.

"I— "Emily was cut off by the video that was between herself and Ben from this morning.

 **[Video from Caitlin and her boyfriend Barry who send videos to Zander 11/15/2011 _(this was this morning)_ who they recently send to Zander and has more in his files thanks to Barry] …**

 _Ben: So, what did you tell him?_

 _Emily: I told him that I'm going to be staying with my grandmothers and aid her because she's not feeling very well' giving a sad pout._

 _Ben chuckled: And he fell for that_

 _Emily: Yep_

 _Ben: What an idiot he thought your grandma sick even though she's not._

 _Emily: I know right he's such a loser especially his friends, they're going to be the laughing stock in the whole school after I dump him to join you boo._

 _(this is when Emily kissed Ben on the lips teasing him)_

 _Ben: Mmm… you're such a vixen tease… I actually thought they were pretty good but, not as good as us though," then made a scoff "Robbins won't even see it coming once the competition starts we got ourselves a secret weapon,"_

 _Emily smirked: Defiantly baby! After I steal his lyrics from his notebook there's no way he'd be a match with us- "then gives her boyfriend a kiss "I love you boo and I can't wait till we run off and get married to get rich thanks to Kacey's father,"_

 _Ben chuckled: Of course, those lyrics are going to leads us filthy rich with the help of Kacey's father. I had to give him some props though some of those lyrics were good I just need to skim a few changes here and there- "kissing his girl back "I love you too doll face. And to think they can beat us especially Derek Robbins older brother he's going to wish he never mess around with my family. They won't even stand a chance when I sell my 'music' to Kacey's dad without any knowledge that we're both using them back to get to his songs and prove once and for all that Fireside will beat this band competition to the pulp. He thinks that you love him and all that._

 _Emily gave a gag look: Ewe gross he's not even a good kisser. I feel kind of bad using him like that making him think that I would care for the kid. I mean he's cute but, noooooooo gullible I feel sorry for using him like that," using her sad fake pout then turned serious "NOT IN THIS CENTURY, Why would I? I feel sorry for the guy that they are practically LOSERS!" where she put an L on her forehead then spoke up again "Especially his sister of his where she's best friends with Kacey Simon; I don't know how they managed to be best friends but, she can do so MUCH BETTER along with Hayley Steele and that weird girl Cadence who owns a motorcycle who in their right mind would own a motorcycle which makes her weirder. And what's this I hear you wanting to take Kacey Simon to the dance?" as she narrowed her eyes towards her boyfriend._

 _Ben: I told you doll face I'm not actually going to take her to the dance when I'm taking you instead. I'm just going to take her to dance and once she sees how good we are she'll introduce me to her dad and get us famous who's in the music industry and to think I like the kid but she's a major tease. From what I heard the guys told me… she's all talk and tough but she's not much of a good kisser from what I heard and she's not even beautiful not like you doll face."_

 _Emily: That's what I thought " then paused for a long moment then added "Oh yeah, I forgot about that… did you ask her to the dance yet?_

 _Ben: I'm going to right now after we separate just wait doll face as soon as her dad sign us to the music business we're going to be rich where you can have anything you want without hers or Gravity 6 knowledge of it where they are going to be humiliated at the band competition where I can finally take down Gravity 6 once and for all!"_

 _Emily: Ooh you are so bad (giving him another kiss leaving them to make out a bit) then kissed again before they went on their separate ways._

 _Ben: Why thank you don't forget to find his recent song for the competition that's when we'll both take them down doll face._

 _Emily: Don't worry I won't let you down and good luck asking the girl,_

 _Ben: I don't need luck doll face trust me (where they left off with a good-bye kiss as they walked together and went to different directions) without any knowledge that Barry-Zander's home boy who happens to be dating Zander's and Stevie's cousin-videotaped the whole scene together._

 _**End of Video-considering it could hold about 2 minutes and 30 seconds**_

Emily's face drained and turned paler than usual when her voice was shaky a bit not believing what she just says "W—wh—where did you get that…h—have you been spying on me," she exclaimed looking quite appalled by this.

"No not at first because I didn't want to believe it that my girlfriend would use me no less until I received this video a few weeks ago and I have a lot more where that came from and you can cut the bull shit Emily since we all know you're faking it," I steadied my voice calmly as she looked around the room who suddenly crossed their arms glowering their eyes at the girl with angry expressions on their faces.

"How could you" she exclaimed.

"How could I?" I stared at her in disbelief finding myself angry at myself "How could you?! You didn't think I would find out and let you get away with this do you. Well let me tell you a little secret Emily," I harshly hissed in low tones causing her face expression to drain and in panic "Just so you're clear my band and I will beat you and your 'so called boyfriend' band in the band competition. It doesn't even matter how I found out but, considering us done as a couple. I really thought you liked me for me but, clearly I should've listen to my sister knowing who's not right for me because now I clearly see who you truly are a two-face backstabber, who wears too much make up, barley showing anything at all in those wretched clothes and cares about only herself to get herself famous good guess what Emily that dream that you two were talking about isn't going to work with me or in this band," I flatly replied.

"Well good luck trying to replace since I'm irreplaceable," Emily challenges my sister.

Stevie smirked "Clearly your delirious if you think we're going to take you back after what we just witness not only you just used my brother but, guess what Emily I got a secret of my own and no your replaceable always were and you'll always will be,"

"Oh, yeah and how are you going to find a lead singer less than a week with the dance coming up then," she challenges her.

"What makes you think we haven't found a lead singer to replace you Emily it was the only matter of time before my big brother break up with you," Stevie smirked at victory "Which went perfect with my plan to have you off this band and out of my brother's life for good,"

"He wasn't my type anyway but, I'll do it again too if he wasn't so gullible," Emily snorted causing me to glare at my ex-girlfriend "You're never going to get away with this just so you wait Benjie has all your songs and use it in the band competition that you're going to beg me to come back just you wait," Emily taunted out.

Stevie snorted "I'm going to pretend you didn't just compare my brother to your so called 'Benjie' I bet he's not even that good kisser and that's says a lot coming from me and FYI we don't even like you so why would we want you back when we're going to beat you, your boyfriend and your little 'shoobies' band and beat you in the competition first prize with the music scholarship to any college/university we want in the country and we're going to be famous without you. Bye-bye Peace out girl scout," she replied.

Emily stormed out furious as soon as she did that my sister locked the door behind her causing the guys to jump for joy. I looked at my sister, I wasn't angry but, at the same time I wasn't exactly happy either.

After a couple of minutes of cheering I decided to speak up between us "So …" causing everyone to look at me "What's the plan now sister dearest since we don't have a lead singer or replacement that you formally told Emily about hmm?" I asked crossing my arms raising my eyebrow at her.

"Oh… I uh haven't thought that far, I just wanted her out of the band but, " my sister began to say as she stretched her legs against the couch which left me small room so I switched to the chair across from her where the guys followed me along the way where she continued to talk "I do have a plan though and you're going to love me for it," she says with a smile leaving me to look at her like she was mental and crazy.

I didn't know what to do I mean we already entered to perform at the Masquerade Mask Dance thanks to Hayley and the dance community where you had to hide your identity under a mask since it's part of the dance team which was currently have a week left from now which means we have no lead singer and I don't have a date that left me to groan since I just assumed I was going with my girlfriend well ex-girlfriend.

 _'Wow… that's just perfect… I don't even have a date…this day keeps getting better and better,'_ I sarcastically scolded to myself.

"Well… it was uh fun being here and all but, um… I promised Molly that we're going shopping in like an hour" Kacey finally spoke up.

"Molly?" Stevie asked where I could've sworn Kacey cringe her neck and had a thin line expression on her face.

"Yes Stevie, I am a perf. Let me rephrase that I'm the Queen of the Perfs along with the dance team, the government with Hales, baking club, yearbook community, photography, choir, karate class, hip pop dance club, jit-sui, dance team with Hales and Candy, volunteering for the animal shelter, homeless shelter and the foster shelter to help kids find a new home etc or did you just forget all that too,"

 _'Huh I didn't even know she volunteered that many clubs this year,'_ I thought to myself.

"Well sorry it's just when you're not with those other perfs you seem you know not evil," Stevie pointed out, Hayley and Cadence were between them sensing an argument as I noticed Kacey's left eye was twitching.

"Guys… let's not fight," Hayley sweetly says putting her arms between Kacey and Stevie.

"We're not fighting," Kacey gritted her teeth.

Cadence smiled "I sense someone's getting irritated," baby cooing Kacey who gave her a glower look "Touchiieee oh come on Kace you know she's right. You do seem less evil when you're not with those two," she pointed out.

"See even Candy agrees with me," Stevie pointed out causing Kacey to glower her eyes at Cadence who sheepishly smiled.

"What don't look at me like that it's not like you haven't thought about that too besides all I'm saying bumblebee is that whenever you're with the perfs you know you're less mean and I'm not saying that because I'm your best friend I'm staying for all for us since I'm considered 'the bad girl' but, that's just me here," Cadence pointed out feeling herself a little offended.

"That's true,"

"Eh I'm in the same situation though I mean Roxanne hates me when she's been trying to kick me out of the cheerleading squad which she failed to do yet again we should make an anti-Molly-Roxanne hate club I bet we get a lot of people to sign up,"

"Tigger, I told you guys before I'm just acting and it's not like I was really bullying them for real," Kacey starts to say noticing their _'really'_ look and sighed "Okay fine so I may have bullied only if they were messing around with my friends or family then sure but, when I'm around Molly and Grace I have to pretend I'm bulling them you guys already knew that," she pointed out.

"Well yeah but, bullying people isn't the answer bumblebee," Hayley wiggled her finger in her mother tone hiding her smile "Besides you of all people should know that since it was your idea to start that rule in our group of friends," she replied.

"True speaking of boys did you saw that cute guy from the gym yesterday omg. They were so hot especially the latino's and Italian boys" Kacey giggled fanning her face "Did you saw those six pack muscles flexing them so Hooot," she giggled

"Nah that's just a bonus bumblebee yummy delicious latino or Italian men out there serving your hand and foot in Rome, Italy I can just picture it without their shirts with pink bows serving us girly drinks with the small umbrella's," Hayley stated with a dreamy sigh leaning her head against Kacey's shoulder leaving Jake to glower his eyes with jealous at this and coughed which seemed to snap her out of it cleared her throat "Although… American boys aren't so bad…" as she started to blush a little "You know who can be sweet, charming, has a great smile, make you laugh, give you cute little teddy bears that remind you of that special someone who would hopefully get the hint to ask you to the dance that's coming up in a week and a half," she gritted her teeth glowering her eyes at Jake but, unfortunately he wasn't paying attention as he was talking to Kirby at the moment "Unless he was too slow or just being a jackass" with a flat tone "Then we can have our flirt on," she explained poking her tongue.

"Well I wouldn't mind either Italian boys are my favorite eye candy especially the ones with tattoos. My favorite part would be on the stomach. That is just a huge bonus to have a tattoo on their stomach or on their back, that just so hot," Cadence comments causing the girls to giggle at this.

"Can we not talk about boys in a time like this," Stevie sarcastically says leaving the girls to frown "And get back to our conversation at hand please,"

"Yeah whatever," Kacey flatly replied leaving my sister to frown.

"She's right guys… let's be serious," Cadence tried to be serious but, couldn't hold her laugh "Besides like Stevie said it's not like Molly is going to care I mean all you gotta do is quit before we head to college this coming year in June," she explained.

"You know … I've been hearing that a lot lately," Kacey pondered for a moment at this.

That's when I decided to intervene between the girl's conversation standing between my sister and Kacey where we both noticed until Kacey moved away from me to stand next to Hayley who titled her head curiously and confuse.

"Uh ladies sorry to interrupt your um meaning conversation but, uh we're in a middle of a crisis here and Gravity 6 needs it six members so if you guys have any good ideas that would be great… so…" I replied. I looked at my sister Stevie who gave me a ' _I have an idea'_ smile that always creep me out then looked at Kacey who looked back and forth between us who started to back away until Stevie grabbed her arm before she can leave that left Kacey to huff looking away at this.

"How about Kacey becomes our lead singer?"

"What no way,"

"Oh, come on Kacey I heard you sing you're like amazedly good pretty pleaseeeeeeee on crème cheese icing brownies on top that you love oh so much pleaseeeeeeee Kacey," my sister begged towards Kacey.

"Hell no" Kacey flatly says "Just because you added my favorite snack in the whole 'entire' world isn't going to convince me otherwise— "she flipped her hair over my shoulder "The answer is still no so you can just forget it Stevie. It may have worked before but, not this time so NO I'm not doing it and that's final," she exclaimed stomping over to grab her things "You can beg, plead all you want and the answer will be the same NO!?" she exclaimed. However, my sister gave Kacey her puppy dog sad please look "Ohhhhh noooo don't you dare give me that sad puppy dog look— "she wagged her finger in front of Stevie "Even if you paid me a million bucks it's still not going to work like those other times. I refuse," she argued; my sister pleaded 'please' look holding her legs causing Kacey to fall causing their friends to giggle at the scene. Kacey huffed "Ohhhh—if you think that look is going to work on me this time you can forget it Stephanie Anastasia Lulu Baskara Robbins— "she squinted her eyes at Hayley and Cadence "That is not funny guys I'm not doing it. You can't make me?!" she growled. Hayley and Cadence bit their lips from laughing until they couldn't hold it anymore "Ha, ha very funny guys," Kacey flatly says "Can you please get Stevie off me Tigger… Candy? I would really appreciate it," she sarcastically replied.

"I'm sorry bumblebee— "Hayley giggled "What do you want us to do it's so obvious she wants you to help her— "she then puts her arms between her friends holding Stevie's face squeezing together "Look at this face clearly she wants you to help the band" she explained.

"You're not helping Tigger," Kacey flatly replied with a huff trying to get off Stevie's grip and screamed in frustration "Damn it Stevie get off me," she says but, unfortunately when she tried to move she fell to the floor again causing us to wince at this.

"Oh, come on jellybean what's the worst that can happen," Cadence shrugged "It's not like it's the first time you ever sung or dance before since we're in the dance squad one more activity wouldn't kill you plus it would look good for our college applications—mainly NYU and since when do you care what Molly thinks since you two don't like each other so what's the big deal?" she explained.

"Exactly!" Hayley argued back "You guys aren't even friends to begin with anyway," she finished that they both gave their puppy dog look including my sister Stevie who still haven't let go of her grip against Kacey's legs.

"That is not the point Tigger I'm not doing it," Kacey argued back.

"Oh, come on one more activity won't hurt Kacey considering NYU is one of the top music schools in the country and let's not forget it would be great in the college applications. Music is part your passion, isn't it?" Hayley argued back.

"No, I'm not doing it," Kacey huffed which left Hayley use her bambi doe look "Ohhhh noooooo—don't you dare think about it Hayley Penelope Gage Steele. Damn it guys I'm not joining the band and that's final?!" she exclaimed trying to release Stevie from her grip "And for the final time Stevie will you get off me. Even if Molly and I hate each other which is so not the point in this— "she stopped noticing Hayley, Cadence and Stevie whimpering puppy dog look "Oh noooo—you can't do this to me guys not that look—anything but, that look god damn it guys you know I can't resist puppy dog looks I invented that," she pouted well she tried to stomp her foot but, since Stevie is holding her grip around Kacey's legs which was hard for her to do that seeing her friends pleading.

"Sorry bumblebee we both know you can't say no to her admit it jellybean you want to help Stevie and her band," Hayley argued "The guys are more than happy for you to join the band don't you guys," she demanded glowering her eyes _'you better agree or I'll come after you,'_ look causing the guys to nod furiously at this.

"Sure,"

"Of course,"

"Yeah Kacey we defiantly need your help,"

"I wouldn't mind if you join us,"

"It would be great just like we used too. It would help us become popular if you help us?"

I arched my eyebrows at the _guys 'really'_ look causing the guys to shrug.

Kacey's face expression looked pissed "NO—" she exclaimed turning to the guys "I'm sorry guys but, I'm not doing this—you're just going to find someone else and Stevie get off of me—" she exclaimed as she tried once again to get off my sister's grip causing us to chuckle that was until she glared at us well mostly at me though "Don't think this is funny Zander because this is your fault," she growled "Just as soon as I get off your sister I'm coming after you next?" she growled.

"Please don't hurt us we'll do anything," Kevin and Nelson yelped hiding behind me.

"Get off me guys," I shrugged them off "And how is this my fault and—what's wrong joining the band?" I asked.

"See even Zander wants you to join the band— "Hayley smiled innocently pushing me towards Kacey with a yelp; Kacey however had a blank expression "Isn't that nice? Zander wants you to help him? isn't that the sweetest?" she grinned.

Zander gave a weak smile "Hey…"

Kacey continued to ignore me with a blank expression on her face. However, Stevie continued to try to convince Kacey to join the band "I mean it's not like you hate my brother or anything right…?" Stevie smiled; this time Kacey expression turned icy cold on her face—it's almost like she wanted to set Zander on fire that he couldn't help but, slump a bit towards that stare of hers.

"You wouldn't hurt us would you Kacey?" Jake asked laughing nervously "I mean we do kind of need Zander here for the uh song writer and everything," he replied hiding behind me that Felix couldn't help but, sigh.

"Really Jay… really…?"

"What— "Jake looked offended "She said she was going to hurt us… and I don't know about you but, I do not want to be in her bad side," he harshly hissed.

"Well he does have a point there she does scares me sometimes," Kirby mumbled.

"Uh guys no offense but, you're not helping my case here,"

"Well sorry Zan you know it's true,"

"Bumblebee you wouldn't hurt us especially my main man Zander, here would you?" Felix asked putting his arm around me with a big smile on his face causing Kacey to continue to give her icy cold look that left Felix to squeak and hide behind Zander "You know what I get it no pressure whatever you decide you'll have my support 100% please don't hurt me," he squeaked.

"Pleaseeeeeeee bumblebee you know being in the band isn't so bad—think about it— "Cadence suggested putting her arms around Kacey "We can hang out with Stevie just like we used too isn't that a good thing? You even said you miss having Stevie, around didn't you?" she asked.

Kacey continued to stay quiet with her cold icy glare; for someone who's 16; she's frightening even I couldn't help but, feel scared. I noticed she closed her eyes counting to 10 slapping herself with a pillow and screamed in frustration that I couldn't help but, wince at this.

"Kacey…" Cadence asked.

"Why don't you sing in the band then if you love it so much and leave me out of it," Kacey gritted her teeth with a flat tone.

Cadence frowned "Well I would…but, my voice isn't like Christina Aguilera voice not like yours…. please" she whispered; again, Kacey continued to scream against the pillow and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Candy that's besides the point—and guys this isn't funny you people are not even— "Kacey gritted her teeth "You two are supposed to be my best friends and you getting the guys to agree by putting me on the spot isn't fair— "she continued to use her icy cold glare "Well aren't you guys going to stand there or HELP ME," she exclaimed.

"Well if you say please then we would love to help you princess," I replied.

Kacey glared at me "I wasn't asking you Casanova," she flatly replied.

I frowned about to answer but, Kevin cut me off "Hey! I got an idea if you just agree to join the band then you wouldn't be trapped by Stevie here?" he suggested peeking behind me.

Kacey blankly stared at Kevin until she slowly smiled "Kevin… would you come here for a second please?" she flirted moving her finger for Kevin to come over; he cautiously walked over like a puppy then her face expression to _'Don't Mess with the Queen of the Perfs' expression_ and grabbed by the collar "IF YOU DON'T HELP ME I will personally make sure to come after you and your little friends that I will literally cut your dick off and shove it so hard inside your ass that you or your friends won't be able to conceive any children in the nearest future—" she growled causing Kevin to yelp "Are we clear Kevin Michael Jordan Reed since I want nothing and I mean nothing to do with this band CAPISHE?!" she exclaimed; Kevin gulped nodding furiously protecting his privates shaking in fear.

"Yes ma 'me," Kevin squeaked protecting his privates turning to Stevie about to argue for Kacey's defense but, Stevie glared at him _'if you don't agree I'll hunt you down way worst then Kacey did,'_ look.

Kevin looked back and forth between the girls "Stevie… I really think you should let her go," he tried to reason with her gulping in fear.

"Why should I?" Stevie argued back "Not until she agrees to join the band then I'll let her go. you even agreed to let her inside the band,"

Kevin grew quiet "I did…. But, I rather not risk getting kicked by Kacey since she threatens to cut my balls off and I rather not be the victim of that—I have so much to live for," he squeaked "Besides you should let her go since 'Molly' is waiting for her at the mall," he argued back.

Stevie glared "No she's not leaving until she agrees,"

Hayley and Cadence looked at each other worriedly noticing Kacey eyes grew harden with looks that could kill "Hey Stevie… I think you should let it go…" Hayley whispered.

"Hales you know I'm right—she's an amazing singer and dancer—we can still— "Stevie protested noticing Kacey's blank _'I'm not in the mood and you need to back the hell off Stevie'_ unreadable expression and sighed in defeat "Okay… okay… I'll let you go for now but, only because your meeting with Molly—just because I let you go that doesn't mean I'm willing to give up on you to be in this band," she explained releasing her arms off her legs.

Kacey mumbled under her breath in French, wiping herself off, grabbed her things and headed out to the parking lot "Gee… thanks for that…" she flatly replied.

"It's not my fault you didn't agree," Stevie answered following her.

"I'm not joining your band Stevie so whatever your planning it's not going to work," Kacey replied with a flat tone.

"Kacey come on!" Stevie pleaded "Pleaseeeeeeee," following her outside the parking lot hoping to convince her out wise.

 **Stevie's P.O.V.**

Hayley and Cadence peeked through the door watching; I decided to walk Kacey to her car and wasn't going to give up on Kacey to be our main leader singer "So … bumblebee… "I was cut off by Kacey.

"NO,"

"But, you don't even know what I was going to say?"

"Doesn't matter I'm not doing it,"

I frowned "Well why not," I stomped my foot in a childish way "You love to sing and dance why can't you just help me this one thing," I cried out.

"One thing— "Kacey gritted her teeth facing me "Do you hear yourself right now. What about when you promise us you help us study for our science test for Friday or the time when we tried to make plans you ditch us for them how many times that it took you nearly the whole day to tell us where you were nonstop?! And you expect me to help you with this band just because you can't even get along with Zander's stupid girlfriend?! That you had to come up with this stupid excuse to fire her and get me to join this band without my consent because of how amazingly good I sing and dance well," she exclaimed.

"I apologize like a million times Kacey you know band practice ran— "

"BAND PRACTICE RAN LATE I KNOW?! That's the only excuse I ever hear from you or how you're hanging out with Zander and his friends instead of your actual friends" Kacey exclaimed causing me to jump from her outburst "Now thanks to you I'm already late meeting up with Molly," she explained.

"But, but, but, Kacey— "

"I SAID NO. I'm not going to join that stupid band and there's nothing that you can do to change my mind okay so just let it Go ?!" Kacey harshly hissed at me.

"Come on Kacey pleaseeeeeeee you're your only hope," I pouted "You saw what happen back there… the only reason I fired Emily was because you knew I hate her with a passion and the one time I get to do something right. I can't even have my best friend sing with us… you love to sing and dance. It's like your made to be in stage," I pleaded "Please…"

Kacey's face expression was unreadable "NO," she flatly replied and drove off to the mall as my face fell sitting down on the bench not understanding why my best friend didn't want to be in the band I mean sure… the band isn't exactly 'a popular' thing but, come on she loves to sing, dance in stage … she's a complete natural so why isn't she … agreeing to join the band.

 _'Well that didn't work out that that I hoped…'_ I pondered for a moment _'I need another plan something that would work… something unexpected that would make Kacey to agree… but, now?'_

I kicked my foot against the floor and sighed deciding to let the subject go for today heading back to the band room where my friends were. I noticed it was getting late and saw my brother Zander was gathering his things who looked up to see my face expression.

"Hey you okay?"

I sighed "Yeah… I just… it's nothing?"

Zander raised his eyebrow "Are you sure…?"

"Yeah… yeah…. It's fine and where are you going?"

"Where else home? The guys and I are tired since band practice is now cancelled today and no lead singer so… "

"Oh, we have a lead singer,"

"We do?"

"Yes, we do,"

"I thought Kacey doesn't want to be in the band?"

"How do you know?"

"She has one set of lungs Stevie— "Zander shrugged "Plus we heard what she said since it wasn't a lot of people at the parking lot,"

"Oh…."

"Yeah…"

"Well, Kacey is still going to do it though,"

"Oh, really did she agree?"

"Not exactly in those words but, no… "I paused causing Zander face to fell "But, I do have a plan though," I announced.

"Oh, great another plan,"

"Hey my plans don't always backfire you know,"

"Sure, sure tell me the way home,"

"Ok,"

Later that night…Kacey just arrived home after meeting with Molly at the mall apparently the girl was annoyed that she was late after trying to explain herself she shrugged it off when Molly was upset as they went to find some dresses for the Masquerade Mask Dance this coming Saturday which was a week away but, still she was somewhat excited not that she has a date or anything but, for some girl time with her friends at least she hopes for a free girl weekend that was until she was greeted with her older brother Roman but, she calls her 'Ace' for short as a nickname with their youngest siblings Seth and Sophia who are three years old. They're very smart for their age.

 **Kacey's P.O.V.**

"I'm home," I announced as I entered my house closing the door behind me where I was heading inside the living room seeing my older brother Roman holding the twins who are giggling playing with their toys.

"Hey Kace did you just got back from school?" Roman explained giving me a hug.

Seth reached for me as I gave a smile picking him up while Sophia was being picked by Roman putting them on our laps as we sat down on the couch once I put down my book bag on the floor full of homework.

"No I went to the mall after school to meet with Molly and I just got my dress for the Masquerade Mask Ball this coming weekend," I explained as I gave a tired sigh bouncing Seth my little brother on my lap to keep me calm, he giggled playing with my necklace.

Roman paused for a moment noticed my tired expression "Oh really I thought aunt Skye was going to design your dress for the dance?" he asked.

"Oh, she is this is just my back up dress just to be safe you can never be prepared Kuya,"

Roman laughed at this "Of course let's see it then," he replied.

I unzipped my dress coat, showing my hot pink with mix colors of purple violet ruffles on the side which it's a strapless dress with a scarf to hold with a mask that matched my dress and glass slippers or black flats to go with it.

"Glass slippers and black flats?"

"What?" I asked innocently "I love Snow White besides the one that aunt Skye made was like Princess Jasmine outfit except as a dress you know,"

Roman nodded knowing this "So, how are you? I feel like we haven't talked in a while,"

I shrugged "Oh you know school is school and I've been okay,"

"You sure...?

"Yeah why?"

"Stevie called this afternoon looking for you...?"

I instantly flinched and mumbled in French "She works fast,"

"Mind telling me what's going on cookie?"

"She wants me to join the band and I told her no,"

"Why you love to sing and dance,"

"That's what she said,"

"Kacey," Roman giving me a look "What's going on?"

I sighed "We got in a fight and I told her straight out that I don't want in the band and she refused to give up and determined for me to be in the band because she fired Emily,"

"Who's Emily,"

"The band singer who happens to be Zander's girlfriend well ex-girlfriend because Stevie broke them up today,"

Roman raised his eyebrow "What do you mean she broke them up today…?"

"I mean she broke them up plain out straight told her "Emily you're fired and my brother is dumping you," then they got in a fist fight well not fist fight but, the girl was upset and stormed off and now they don't get a lead singer. Not only that but, they're performing at the dance this weekend,"

"You mean the one that you been planning for weeks the Masquerade Mask Ball? Well that's great, isn't it? They got their first gig,"

"Yeah, it's great but, now they don't have one because Stevie fired Emily,"

"Well why don't you join them,"

"What? No way,"

"Why not you love to sing and dance I mean you can balance your schedule can't you?"

"With band practice, it would wreck my schedule Kuya. I have the yearbook community which we meet every Tuesday and Thursday after school then there's the dance squad, Monday to Friday after school with the mixture of cheerleader with Hales, then there's the baking and choir club along with the photography, karate, boxing etc my job at the pet shelter, then there's homeless shelter in the weekends I'm all booked big brother. There's no way I can add one more activity since the girls and I have to get ready for the dance competition in April," I waved my hands dramatically "The only reason we cancelled our dance practice today was because we had to prepare our science test for Friday but, Stevie couldn't even do that one thing for once instead of helping us like she's supposed to she's busier with band practice and forget our plans AGAIN,"

"Again… what do you mean again?"

I closed my eyes groaning cringing my neck "It's nothing. "

Roman grabbed my hand "Kacey look at me…" he softly says "That doesn't like nothing cookie," he whispered.

"Lately Stevie been spending all her time with the band instead of hanging out with me and the girls…" I began to say steadying my breathing to calm myself down "At first things were okay… I mean I understood why she wants to be in the band to be with her brother...it's her dream to be in a band… and she loves music as much as I do… but, lately she's been spending all her time with Zander and the guys… always cancelling or flaking on us to be with the guys… and whenever we do make plans she forgets to call us to let us know if she's not coming or not… not only that but, whenever she says she will help us we had to balance our schedule to see which day we would be free and picked today since it's our free day and now it's like she doesn't even care… so why should I be the one to put my stuff on hold for her benefit. She never does with either of us anyway…" she explained looking away.

"Have you told her how you felt about this?"

"No…"

"And why not…"

"Because she doesn't care about us big brother… haven't been since she joined Zander and his dorko band,"

"I'm sure that's not true,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm done with this chapter. It took me a long time for me to write this chapter but, I did it yay for me. so anyway, I'm on a roll today and you're going to notice there's a few changes that I decided to skim a few things. Hope you guys enjoy. ^_^**


End file.
